


Wrong Address Right Person

by RewritetheStars87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Secretary Clarke Griffin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewritetheStars87/pseuds/RewritetheStars87
Summary: Not everything is as it seems...





	Wrong Address Right Person

Bellamy was drafting a research memo when the new mail notification flashed on his screen. He muttered a profanity when he saw who it was from: Clarke, the new HR director. Clarke already had a reputation as a ball buster in the firm. An email from Clarke was bad news - for a moment, Bellamy wondered if he was about to lose his job. The subject line of the email didn't ease his anxiety: "Northwest Conference Room - Now." He wasn't prepared for what he saw when the email finally loaded. A picture filled the screen, showing a hand draped between two silky smooth thighs. Clarke's thighs, specifically. He'd fantasized about having those thighs wrapped around his body too many times to not know who they belonged to. A short message appeared under the picture - "I'm ovulating tomorrow, Roan, so bring a rubber. Key's on the door frame." 

Bellamy sat motionless, his mind trying to grasp what was happening. Roan was a senior partner in the environmental litigation department, and clearly the intended recipient of the email. Bellamy has heard rumors about Roan flirting with staff members, but no one ever suggested he was fucking the director of HR. This was Bellamy's ticket to easy street. Roan would be ruined if this affair became public. Bellamy quickly took a picture of the email with his phone, then printed three copies of it. After hiding two copies in his office, he started towards the conference room with the remaining one in his hand. Blackmailing Roan could wait, Clarke wouldn't be spread eagle in a conference room forever. Bellamy's hands trembled with nervous anticipation as he retrieved the key from the door frame and slipped through the door. His cock stiffened when he saw her laying prone on the table. As he closed the door, he heard Clarke moaned "Fuck me," her legs splayed open invitingly, a finger tracing her panties. Her eyes were closed, and she was clearly enjoying herself. 

"Ok," Bellamy said, throwing the email towards her, "you're fucked." She sat up immediately, and Bellamy could see the terror in her eyes. "No need to get up," he quipped, as he fumbled with his belt. "You planned on getting fucked today, and you're going to get fucked. My dick will be doing the fucking instead of Roan's, of course." 

When Clarke tried to scoot off the table to get away, Bellamy grabbed her by the neck and pushed her onto her back. He squeezed her throat slightly while explaining the severity of her situation. Her face reddened and she futilely pried at his fingers as he casually discussed how he'd ruin her and Roan if she didn't open her legs for him. She practically turned purple before she finally relaxed her body and let her thighs spread open. Bellamy relaxed his grip on her throat. He stepped out of his pants and methodically folded them while she gasped in air. 

Once the color returned to her face, Bellamy guided her head to his cock. She obediently attended to his erection, gently lapping at his glans and kissing his shaft. While she continued licking and kissing his length, Bellamy guided her hand to his balls. He groaned in delight as she gentley fondled his sack and swirled her tongue over the head of his cock. After a few minutes, she felt him tensing up. He grabbed her hair for leverage and thrust into her mouth, not stopping until his scrotum was pressed firmly against her face. His hips bucked wildly, as he unloaded into the back of her throat. For a moment, she thought he was done. The possibility that he'd just wanted a blowjob helped her deal with the raw pain in her throat, and the shame she felt for being discovered. She was disabused of this hope when she stood to leave. Without saying a word, he roughly grabbed her sending her falling back on to the conference room table. "I'm not done," he snarled as he tore her shirt open, spilling her generous breasts out.

Yes, yes, lovely," Bellamy said as he gazed at her breasts. He reached out and cupped them, thumbing the nipples. He bent down and took one of the delicate nubs in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth before sucking it strongly. It felt so good in the warm wet heat of his mouth, and Clarke moaned despite herself. Bellamy switched his ministrations to the other breast, and she felt herself getting even wetter. "Mmm," he said as he pulled back. "A child would enjoy feeding from those breasts, I've no doubt." Keeping one hand on her breast, with the other Bellamy trailed his index finger down the center of her stomach, tracing her bellybutton before slipping inside her panties. He palmed her freshly shaven pussy before trailing his finger along her dripping cunt, making her quiver. 

"Oh, my but you are wet, Princess.... This is just you, you wicked girl, enjoying a man who is not your husband as he readies your tits for his baby. I love having a young thing like you, one who gets wet so easily. I must have a taste." Clarke was still trembling as Bellamy pulled down her panties and spread her legs. She felt a million things, naked and exposed before him—anger, shame, and yet, she was very excited. She could feel his hot breath on her tingling pussy, then gasped at the warmth of his tongue as it licked her nether lips. Using his fingers he spread her open, exposing her clit, which he then teased with his tongue, flickering over it, and using his teeth to nip before sucking on it. Clarke couldn't help but moan as waves of pleasure washed over her and she felt her stomach tighten up. Her body trembling with waves of pleasure as she gripped Bellamy's shoulders for support. Her breathing became labored as he continued licking her, and when he stuck his tongue deep inside of her, thoroughly tongue fucking her, she came hard and fast, shaking and moaning. 

Clarke tried to mentally leave her body, to block out the reality of his assault. She came back to reality when she felt something brush her lips. She opened her eyes to see Bellamy naked atop her, his monster cock just inches from her mouth, he pushed his huge cock towards her face, ordering her to make him hard again. She had never seen Bellamy in anything other than three piece suits at work, so seeing him naked was truly a gift. Beneath his clothing he was hiding the body of a perfectly sculpted Greek God, all except for that monster cock. At 7 inches, her ex was the biggest she had ever been with. Bellamy's was easily two inches longer and thicker, and he wasn't even completely hard yet. The bulbous head was leaking pre-cum. "Get it ready for me," Bellamy ordered. "Suck me nice and hard to I can give you the baby I know you want."

As she dutifully licked his shaft, which began pulsing back to life. As soon as he was hard, he positioned himself between her legs. "You liked that, Princess," Bellamy said standing up in front of her. "I must say you taste even better than I imagined, ripe and ready for a baby. Just exquisite. And looking at you naked, I can see why your Husband insists on staying married to you. I bet you are just a terrific fuck." With that Bellamy scooped her up in his powerful arms and carried her to the couch across the Conference Room. This was it, she was really going to be bred by this man. "You need a condom," she said, in a futile attempt to sway him. "I'm incredibly fertile right now." He laughed. She thought she could see his cock stiffen in response to her warning. "Please," she whimpered, "I could get pregnant." As the words left her lips, she saw the skin on his shaft tighten. She realized he wasn't afraid of the risk. Worse than that, the thought of forcing a baby into her seemed to arouse him. Before she could continue begging him to use protection, he pushed the head of his cock inside her. 

She grunted in pain as he continued pressing his massive bare cock into her. He ignored her pained expressions and began thrusting into her. A feeling of relief and immense shame washed over her when she realized she was getting even wetter. She cursed her body for betraying her - didn't it know she was being taken against her will? While Bellamy grunted conflicted between hating the growing pleasure she felt and not wanting to feel the pain she'd experienced when he first pushed inside her. "You're so tight, Clarke. So tight and wet! You feel wonderful on my cock, you know. I'm going to feel wonderful inside of you when I give you a baby." Bellamy sank his cock further into her, and it felt like he was splitting her in two. Clarke had never felt so filled. She cringed a bit in pain, but then Bellamy began stroking her clit again and soon the pain was gone. He was about halfway in when he pulled out and she moaned, missing the hardness of him. Another orgasm was quickly building, and just as she came, Bellamy shoved himself completely inside of her. 

"Ahh!" Clarke cried out in pleasure and pain, and gripped Bellamy. "There, there, Princess," he said as he held himself inside of her. "We've got to give your tight little cunt time to get used to me." He bent down and began kissing her breasts, the feel of his soft lips making her tremble. Clarke's whole body was electrified. Every part of her seemed to be wired to her pussy, and wherever Bellamy touched her gave her a sexual shock—her ribs, her stomach, the sides of her breasts. Before she knew it she was moaning with desire and Bellamy was slipping easily in and out of her pussy. He wrapped her legs around him and pushed in deeper. Clarke cried out as he hit the bottom of her cervix, loving the feeling of his balls slapping her ass. Lightening bolts of pain shot from her sex when he first rammed into the nub of her cervix. Within moments, though, the pain changed to pleasure. Feeling Bellamy's cock bottom out inside her made her realize how inadequate her previous mates were. She'd never felt another man so deep. But the physical pleasure overwhelmed the pain. She surrendered to the inevitable. Her body was designed to please men, a skill perfected through millennia of breeding. It didn't care that she hated the man who mounted her. It didn't care that she loved another man. It's only goal was to overwhelm the man inside her with pleasure, so he would shoot his seed into her womb. 

"You are loving this, Princess," he whispered in her ear. "You're so wet and willing for my cock. Your lovely nipples are so hard and raw, just like they'll be when you've got my baby in you." He was right. She didn't know if it was the pain or not, but this was the best fuck she'd ever had. Suddenly Bellamy pulled out of her and sat on the edge of the Couch . He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, making her straddle his thighs, then, with his hands on her breasts, forced her down on his cock. Clarke couldn't believe it. There she was bouncing up and down on his cock and loving it. He grabbed her breasts and pinched and twisted the nipples as he pummeled her. Clarke gripped his thighs for support as she felt him plunge deeper and deeper with in her. All of a sudden he thrust in one final time, so deep she cried out in shock and a bit of pain, and held himself there. She was so close to coming. "Oh, yes, Princess, I'm in your cervix now, my dear. Do you want me to finish the job and blow my load into your fertile pussy?"

"Yes!" Clarke gasped. "I need to cum so bad, Bell, fuck me please." Bellamy leaned forward and kissed her, capturing her bottom lip in his teeth. He squeezed her nipples even harder and thrust up into her again. "Shall I cum in you, Princess? Do you want me to coat your womb with my seed?" "Yes! Oh, yes, I want it. I want your baby in me. I want to be pregnant for you! Unhh, please, Bellamy, fill me with a baby so my breasts will fill with milk for you, I need it now!" Clarke shouted. With that Bellamy's hands left her aching nipples, which had turned red from both the sucking and pinching. His left arm went around her hips while his right hand went to her clit and began rubbing it earnest. Clarke could feel her pussy contracting around his cock, and her body began trembling in anticipation of her orgasm.

"You're close now, aren't you? Your body is betraying you, my Princess. Your womb wants my baby in it and your pussy is about to make it happen. You're milking my cock, Clarke, oh, I'm so close. Cum for me and suck the seed from my cock into your fertile womb." With that he sent her over the edge and her hips bucked, her vaginal walls contracted around Bellamy's invading Shaft. Bellamy reached around and swallowed a waiting nipple into his mouth, making her cum harder and faster. All of a sudden Clarke felt her whole body shake, and Bellamy's cock seemed to get even larger within her. He became rigid beneath her, and she felt his cock surge and shoot deep inside her heated depths. The pressure and the flood of his warm cum gave her one final orgasm, sucking the sperm deeper into her womb. He continued to shoot in her for almost a minute, holding her hips rigid as he kept his cock firmly plugged in her pussy. As she endured the assault, the thing that made her most ashamed was the earth shattering orgasm that roared through her body when he told her he wasn't pulling out, that he was breeding her. He'd had to cover her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming in pleasure while she writhed atop him. She'd pushed her pelvis down to meet him, helping him drive deeper into her core. When he finally uncovered her mouth, she'd begged for his seed. Bellamy bred her that day, and she knew there was no going back...

"You okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded, not trusting her voice. "You sure?"

She looked up at him, touched at the slightly worried tone. It usually was she who worried at the slightest thing. "I'm sure," she smiled. She reached over and kissed his cheek. "And you did marvelously. "Wiping the last of her tears with his fingers, he whispered, "Let's get you out of here and into bed at home." Helping her up, he held her close for a moment, pressing his lips to her forehead. She sighed and briefly closed her eyes. "C'mon." Taking her hand, he gently helped her dress and leads her out of the Conference Room. "Bell?" His name was spoken so softly that he worried for a moment, "Yes Princess?" "Thank you." Clarke pauses "I'm sorry I used Roan's name in the E-mail." Laughing Bellamy says "At least it wasn't Murphy. Smiling softly his Princess asks "You think we did it this time?" grinning Bellamy tells her "I know we did" and 9 months later they welcome their twins into the world.


End file.
